halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheLostJedi
Welcome! Welcome, , I am Spartan G-23, and welcome to Halo Fanon! The site where you can make fanon about the popular Halo series! If you have any questions feel free to ask them at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Robert 028 Dear TheLostJedi, I have talked with Ajax 013, and he has found an idea so that both of you can share the same SPARTAN tag. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Personally, I think my idea was better. With my method of naming, it wasn't even a "SPARTAN-000" titled article, but something completely different. I also think it's rude to change my article's name without my permission.-[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, if there are 2 fanon SPARTANS with the same name, we must do that. I am sorry if you do not like it but that was the only viable option. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm, what if my tag was changed to R28, which is a different tag to 028. Then Ajax 013's Spartan can be called SPARTAN-028 if he so chooses to. ? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, I give up, you win, I'll settle for SPARTAN-028 (TheLostJedi) But my article is the better 028, the other article doesn't even have any text, with the except of the tiny information included in it's infobox, it's pretty meaningless, and a wasted article space. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, that is true. Unfortunatly, Ajax is too lazy to fix it, and I am too lazy to ask him too.:D PS. In the future, leave messages at other people's talk pages as they (myself included) do not want to consatnly return to the sendee's talk page to check the answers and make a reply. PPS. Unfortunatly, naming it R28 as his tag would be against canon because that would make him a member of a fake SPARTAN-III Company and then.....well lets just say stuff doesn't end up very well when that happens. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:45, 26 October 2007 (UTC) 7 Rampant Fuse I'm afraid there is already a Monitor with the number code 7. So far, all Halos have been used. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) My article, my Monitor, has nothing to do with yours, it is part of my fan story and for an Installation in my fan story, that's all. It is not attempting to replace whichever other Monitor has a 7 in it's name. So leave me to write my fan story and everyone else can get on with their own. Thank you. Just wondering though, how did you find this article? Or are you a recent changes patroller? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Uhh, we all are.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:49, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I do not own the code 7, just to let you know. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry I know how you feel now. All the fanon is taken and some crappy articles I don't want to exist in my fanon.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I'm glad there's an alternative category now, that's great! But anyway, I'm sorry if at anytime before, I've come across as quite mean, the amount of restrictions/rules/etc were quite frustrating. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I am sorry, but unless your monitor's number is 14 Rampant Fuse, then he must be the Monitor of Installation 01, as it is stated by bungie that Installation 01's monitor has the number 7 and Installation 02's monitor has the number 14. This is clearly stated by Bungie and is one of the site's cardinal and founding rules. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) If you could provide evidence of this, I'd be happy for all of the 7s in my Forerunner articles to change to 14s. However, Halopedia states the below table: Unless you can support any evidence, I'm sorry, but I can't agree with you that it should be 14. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:51, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Your article name was changed to the one you want. As for the Halopedia info, Dragonclaws is an admin there so he should be able to provide most info. If there is still no info found with him, tell me and I will talk to RR, GPT, or Manticore about this. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help! As for the Monitor's number, I'll be happy to change it to 14 if that is proven to be Halo canon. For the time being, I'm going to take your advice and message DragonClaws on Halopedia. But again, thank you for your help changing one of my article's names. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. Always makes me feel good when I help people solve their problems.=] --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I seriously doubt that G23. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I myself, am surprised you still believe that the monitor's number should be 14, as opposed to 7, and am waiting solid proof that it should be 14. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:17, 04 November 2007 (UTC) I need more defence AS is trying to prove that his article is not plagarism. You and LordofMonsterIsland are my only supporters in this now corrupted wiki. Don't let the admins go this far in rules. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm on it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:19, 04 November 2007 (UTC) You're welcome.=] --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:31, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Image:Y'gar 'Rasnraree.PNG Dear TheLostJedi, Awesome picture! =] Niceness. ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you xD -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) mmhmm. It is awesome. *Gets idea to use armour on own Supreme Commander*. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure where you're heading with this... -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) WAITAMINUTE!! WAS THAT SCREENSHOT TAKEN FROM YOU!!!??? Cause if it is then I need some shots of the EVA armor in full Olive. Please.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:07, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I'd be delighted to help you there, or anyone else. So: *Armour: Full EVA *Colours: All Olive Any angles? Weapons on back, in hands? Background? Stance? Emblem on show, etc? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Umm... One holding a flemethrower in front angle, another holding an SMG, and the last with a sniper. You do know how to lower the weapons right? bottom of D- pad. And include Mongoose in the backround of the one with Flamethrower. And a Warthog (Chain gun) behind SMG guy, and the last one with Sniper having a Scorpion behind him, all in Last resort, in a way that you can tell its on Earth.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:34, 10 November 2007 (UTC) That sounds quite complicated, there isn't a way you could upload a sketch or rough plan of that image or images onto this talk page so I'd get understand it better is there? If you could, I could then upload the proper image and replace the sketch. But I'm quite confused on your idea at the moment. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:46, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Or, mabye without the vehicles, all the same angle as Y'gar 'Rasnraree, and no emblems, all on last resort.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:31, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I think I understand it now, just to check, for the actual Spartans though, you want them all in Olive coloured EVA? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Dear The evil O,malley, I need to complete Campaign on Legendary on another two accounts, so that three spartans can wear EVA, but I'm on it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Can you get some pics for me? I need some pics, and since you've been doing it to for your stuff, I thought I'd ask. Can you get me 4 pics: *A Spartan in green and orange Scout armor, armed with two pistols and Battle Rifle on his back. If possible, put him on a ledge somewhere with him looking down it. *A Spartan in gray-blue colored CQB armor, armed with a Rocket Launcher and a Shotgun. Background can be anything, but no vehicles *A Spartan in EVA armor, armed with a Assault Rifle and with a Mongoose behind him. *A Spartan in black and red Recon armor armed with an Energy Sword and a Sniper Rifle on her back. If you can get those made, thanks ahead of time. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Dear The evil O,malley and Lordofmonsterisland, I'll get right on it. Although, I cannot use any Recon Armour, as I am not Bungie staff =P -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that, I forgot. Then would the Rogue be possible to use instead of the Recon? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, I have all of the armour types except for those exclusive to staff. My selection also includes the Hayabusa body armour with the Katana on back. However it doesn't include the Elite Commando pads, which as of yet are still unable to obtain due to a glitch in Halo 3. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:28, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ANYONE WHO WANTS PICTURES please see this Hey I'm sorry it seems tedious, but from now on, if anyone wants any images from Halo 3, this is the way it's got to work. To make things a great deal easier, please copy and fill out this table for each character you want to be in the image and leave a general description of what you want to see in the image, eg. stance, angle, action, location: *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan or Elite *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: any helmet from Halo 3 (except Recon) **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: any shoulder pad from Halo 3 (except Recon & Commando) **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: any shoulder pad from Halo 3 (except Recon & Commando) **BODY: any body piece from Halo 3 (except Recon & Bungie) *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: any foreground from Halo 3 **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: any background from Halo 3 **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): any weapon from Halo 3 **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): any weapon from Halo 3 *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: any level from Halo 3 **CAMERA ANGLE: whether you want the image to be a partial shot or full body image, or if you want to view the image from a certain angle, etc **OTHER: any other notes you'll like to add to help me understand what you want Here's a blank one for you to copy: *'PLAYER TYPE:' *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: **BODY: *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: **CAMERA ANGLE: **OTHER: REMEMBER to be very specific and critical in your descriptions given, as this saves a lot of time, enabling me to get your picture quicker and more accurate to how you want it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Requests Do you already have mine, or should I fill out the form? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Any requests from now on, I'd like to have that filled out. But I don't think I need one for you, as you've already mentioned most of the stuff, just if you could mention any camera angles, stances and the body armour for the rogue armoured spartan (as rogue is just the helmet) thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Lordofmonsterisland *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: Scout **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Scout **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Scout **BODY: Scout *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Orange **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Orange *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): a Pistol **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): a Battle Rifle *'LOCATION:' On a cliff in Valhalla, no vehicles *'OTHER:' Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic ---- *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: CQB **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: CQB **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: CQB **BODY: CQB *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Grey **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Blue **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Blue *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Shotgun **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Rocket Launcher *'LOCATION:' Somewhere where you can see the windmill in Last Resort close by in the background, no vehicles *'OTHER:' Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic ---- *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: EVA **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: EVA **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: EVA **BODY: EVA *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Purple (if not possible, then Yellow) **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: ditto above *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Assault Rifle **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Pistol *'LOCATION:' On Snowbound, anywhere *'OTHER:' Mongoose close behind him; Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic ---- *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: Rogue **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Security **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Security **BODY: EOD *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Black **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Red **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Red *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Energy Sword **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Sniper Rifle *'LOCATION:' Somewhere that makes a really good sniping position, but doesn't have much space *'OTHER:' Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic OK, there you go. If one of the areas isn't there, I don't want anything to do with it (for instance, there are no emblems on any of them; just paint them the same color as the shoulder pads). Thanks for the help. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:43, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I've gathered images for the first two Spartans. Do you have an email address I could send the pictures to, Lordofmonsterisland? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I really don't need to get images emailed to me right now. I'm having trouble with my high-speed internet's bandwidth. It has a limit on how much you can use and if it goes over, it goes down below dial-up speed (my Mom would kill me). Could you, possibly, just upload them here, since that was where I was going to use them anyway? -- Ok... so far I've got 4 images for the green Scout Spartan and 13 for the grey CQB (sorry if you were only hoping for one, but I hope that gives you some choice anyway), I've uploaded an image with every screen shot on it, but scaled down, then you could let me know which ones you'd want uploaded properly. Then I guess you'd be able to crop them down however you want them. Remember all images are very large, so even when the Spartan looks small in the image, he is still a nice detailed size. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:17, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I'll take Scout 01 and CQB 03 please. You did an unbelievably good job, especially with the Scout. -- There you go, I'll go get the other two done soon. Is there a colour you could substitute for black though on one of the Spartans? As black isn't a selectable colour. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:57, 17 November 2007 (UTC) You can't have black? How dare Bungie! Who do they think they are? (Someone whispers to me) What's this? They think they're the people that made the game?! Well, who cares! OK, my joke ends there. Just put on the darkest color you had, and that will do it. -- The evil O'Malley *'ARMOUR:' Custom **HEAD: Flight **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **BODY: Ascetic *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: violet **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: purple **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: blue No emblem *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Sword **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): PLasma rifle *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Snowbound (Underground base bunker thingy) **CAMERA ANGLE: Alot like Image:Cool.jpg **OTHER: Nothing And *'ARMOUR:' Custom **HEAD: Commando **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **BODY: Flight *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Blue **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: White **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Gold (Yellow) No emblem *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Carbine **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Parcticle beam rifle *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Snowbound (Top of the base) **CAMERA ANGLE: Like the LOMI scout **OTHER: Ghost behind him, and he must be charging --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Chiafriend12 Sorry if I'll confuse you. I don't know the names of most of the things in Halo 3. I don't have Halo 3. :( I'm getting the names of things from this image. PLAYER TYPE: Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: MJOLNIR Mk. V **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: MJOLNIR Mk. V **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: MJOLNIR Mk. V **BODY: MJOLNIR Mk. VI EOD *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: White **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Don't care. Just something that doesn't look bad. *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: Sergeant stripes, if available. I think such a thing was available in Halo 2. If not available, none. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: Don't care. **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: Don't care. **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: Don't care. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: Don't care. *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Assault Rifle **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): None *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Any level in a city. **CAMERA ANGLE: Full body shot, frontal view, though a bit to the Spartan's right (as seen here). **OTHER: Standing up. For the Elite I'd like, I'm using this image for a reference. PLAYER TYPE: Elite *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: Combat **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Combat **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Combat **BODY: Combat *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Red **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Anything that would make the Elite look like a Major Domo. **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Anything that would make the Elite look like a Major Domo. *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: None. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: None. **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: None. **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: None. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: None. *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Carbine **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): None *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Standing in a UNSC ship. If not possible, the remake of Zanzibar would be good. Anywhere on the beach if needed to be done on the Zanzibar remake. **CAMERA ANGLE: Full body shot, frontal view. **OTHER: Standing up. Hope this request isn't too much trouble. 03:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC)